The Call of the Flame
by TombRiddler
Summary: Three heroes, one goal: to save humans and Undead for once and for all. Set in a world were Lothric, Lordran and Drangleic exist during the same time, and where time and space is distorted.
1. Introduction

Introduction

In a world where the flame fades in and out of existence, the smallest things can have a big impact on how the story of Light and Dark plays out. Undead, vessels for souls, wielders of the fire, are the protagonists of this story. Through time, through space, they journey across lands to bring an end to this madness, only for it to reappear out of nowhere again. But...what if this cycle could be stopped? Three heroes will journey through Drangleic, Lordran and Lothric to battle the darkness and the light, only to seal their fate and the lives of all the others...

* * *

 _So, this is only an introduction, the story will be more clear once I write my first chapter but, don't be shy to tell me if you liked it! As a french Canadian, English is not my native language, but I improve everyday so please, if you notice errors that I made, PM me or point them to me in your review. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1: Undead

_This story is basically my take on the Dark Souls franchise. I just wanted to write a story where the three games coexisted into one, so it is possible that I changed quite a bite of the lore, but don't worry, the basics will be intact!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Undead

He finally awoke to the sound of falling metal, as a big bag of tissue fell to the ground, spreading it's content on the mossy floor. The man quickly stepped back in fear, rousing from his sleep, and looked to the hole in the ceiling. Nobody. It's like the sack fell from the skies, like a message sent from the gods. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping and his green, fleshy hand grabbed the cordon of the bag before opening it. Inside was a blade composed of a metal so shiny it reflected the light of the sun and illuminated the darkness of the cell. "A weapon? For me?" He got the sword out and examined it closely. The hilt and handle were made of a mossy iron, rusted to the core, and the blade was deformed and frail. The Undead then noticed something at the bottom of the sac: a bit of steel, forged in the shape of a key.

"By the lords...is this the key to my freedom? If it is, then I must admit I judged the gods wrongly!" he said with a cheerful, but rough, voice. He put the bag on his back by passing the cords around his shoulders and approached the door, slowly, the key in his right hand and the sword in his left one. "This better be it..." he mumbled to himself before placing the rusted key in the lock. He turned it slightly and a "click" could be heard throughout the empty corridor. With a grin on his face, he slowly opened the gate and stopped himself from jumping for joy. "Finally, I can escape this damned asylum..."

He kept the key, just in case, and advanced along the long hallway. Screams and murmurs filled the place, as well as a darkness only pierced by the torches fixed on the walls. From the bars on his right, the man could see a big creature, wielding a sort of hammer, patrol the lower area of the prison. Its stomping was the only thing that kept the Undead from falling into an eternal sleep or becoming crazy...perhaps it was too late for that. A name, the man didn't have one. His memories had been erased by his time spent in this asylum, and all he could remember from his past is an image of flowing rivers, fertile hills made for agriculture and small, lovely villages where everyone was peaceful. He felt like he saw this a long time ago, or worse, that it never existed. How could he know if it was true or not?

He reached the end of the corridor without alarming the other hollows that were wandering aimlessly around the lieu. After climbing ladders and stairs, he finally reached a door that lead onto a small courtyard outside. In the middle of the small yard was a pile of ash with a sword embedded in it. Lying next to it were three green bottles, empty, and a helmet split in half. The Undead approached the strange group of items and passed his hand along the twisted blade of the weapon. As his hand touched the sword, a strange aura of fire started to surround it before it became ignited in flame. "A bonfire..." the man whispered to himself before taking the tree bottles. These were estus flasks, weren't they? Slowly, he was remembering stuff from his past and souvenirs were coming back to him. He crouched, approached one jar to the fire and the crackling flame slowly distorted itself before using it's energy to fill the cup with an orange liquid. He then did the same thing with the two other vials. "I hope I won't have to use them too much but, I guess it's not my decision to take." he said before getting back up on his feet. A cold breeze flew by the man, who was putting his flasks in his backpack, and he shivered at the sensation of the frigid wind slowly caressing his old corpse.

"Be careful out there." said a voice, coming out of nowhere. The Undead rapidly turned around, only to see a lady, standing near a pillar, observing him from a distance. She wasn't Undead, like him, no. She seemed...human, alive, real. "Why do you say that?" the man asked, slightly choking on his words. It had been a long time since he talked to someone. "The demon. He guards the exit and watches over this ruined place. I don't think you have the guts to fight him, really, so I'm telling you to be careful. I've bet my sword, my bag, and three estus flasks on you, that's why." the woman spoke, coming out of the darkness. She was tall, muscular, and her black hair was attached behind, forming a single bread that fell on her shoulders. You could tell she wasn't Undead, because her dark skin was perfect, no scars, no wrinkles. "So...you're the one who gave me all this stuff? Why?" She giggled a little at that question and looked at the skies a moment before responding. "I was passing by, you know, to meet an old friend, and I find him dead, in this freaking asylum. I decided to give what was supposed to belong to him...to you, instead. Pure luck, really, that you're the one who got chosen." She responded, giving a trusting smile to the man. "What's your name then?" She asked.

"Hum...my name is, huh...I don't quite remember, to be honest..." he shyly replied, crossing his arms to think. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I'll give you a name then...Gregory, does that sound reasonable to you?

-Yes...yes it does. Gregory. Hum, I like that name. I like it a lot...

-Then don't waste your time admiring it. After almost fifteen years stuck in this prison, you would think you would be more eager to get out of this place! Come on, let's get moving." She said joyfully. "Oh, and my name is Zanya, by the way. I come from the Eastern Lands and, with me by your side, you can be sure to get out of here alive...well, at least half-alive." She laughed before sitting next to the bonfire and filling her bottles with estus. "You drink Estus? Aren't Undead the only one who are able to absorb it?" asked the newly-named Gregory. "Humans need to stay alive as much as you guys, you know. We too travel long journeys and battle imposing enemies, and all that stuff, the main difference is that we only have one life to spare." she said before getting back on her feet, smiling. "Alright then, follow me." she added, not fully responding to the man's question. She opened a door on the right side and climbed up some stairs, where a hollow prisoner was limping around the place. It's face was pale white and it was wearing a simple armor made of chainmail and leather. It didn't seem to notice the duo at first but he started running in their direction after a couple of seconds. Zanya quickly grabbed her sword and jabbed it inside of the enemy's head, spilling blood everywhere on the floor. She then pulled back her weapon and kicked the poor hollow down the stairs.

"There are less hollows than I expected. Usually, they spread faster than this, like a plague...no offense to your kind, my sir." the woman said. "I get your point." Gregory simply replied, timid. The sword Zanya was carrying was astonishing, with ornaments on the blade and the hilt. "Where did you find a weapon like this?" the man asked. "My sword? Oh, it...it belonged to the person who I came to rescue. He gave it to me when I was young. Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, passing her finger on the back of the blade. "Indeed." he simply replied. They walked up the stairs on their right and arrived on a balcony that overlooked a small cemetery that lead to a cliff. "A giant crow often comes around here, to help visitors travel back to Lordran, but I fear he won't come search us for now. We have to take another path." the Easterner said. "And...what path is that?" he asked.

"Well, you see, prisons of Undead all over the world are all connected. This one, the Undead Asylum, contains a secret passageway that will lead us to a port, near the sea. A boat is currently waiting for us. From there, we'll be able to travel to Drangleic where I hope you'll be able to find yourself a new life." she answered with a grin on her face. "Drangleic? Is it...far?

-It depends on which route you decide to take. Crossing the sea is by far the fastest way, but we could also travel on foot if we wanted too. Might take us a bit more time, though.

-No...the sea is fine.

-Then, let's not wait around any longer, shall we? I don't want to Asylum Demon to notice that a prisoner has left it's cell..." She laughed before turning herself and traversing an archway. "Well, where are you going?" Gregory asked. "To battle! And you better come join me, coward!" She said before jumping down the small platform. A loud roar could be heard, a roar so loud that it made the Undead shiver in fear.


	3. Chapter 2: Heide's Downfall

Chapter 2: Heide's Downfall

They came from the sea, like messengers of Death and War, with their boats like castles and their swords resembling watching towers of evil. The coast wasn't ready for the battle. They first arrived near the sea and destroyed the beautiful Heide with their powerful arrows, before traversing by the land to conquer the rest of Drangleic. This morning, the sky was grey, and the sea was choleric, like it had seen what the future had in mind.

"I will serve you, my Queen Gwynevere, as long as you are in power of the mighty city of Heide, along with your husband Flann, the God of Flame. My sword will forever serve your family, my shield will always protect this cathedral, and my heart will always pound for you." swore the newly knighted Alister of Drangleic in front of the throne, his hand on his chest. "You are a brave knight, my kind sir. You are now officially declared defender of Heide, and your oath will never be forgotten. May you do your duty without restraint, and may your soul be forever untouched." responded the woman, sitting on her seat next to her husband. On her lap, was a frail child with pale white skin. He was the heir to Heide's throne, and the last descendant of the Old Gods. His name was Ocelotte.

"Thank you, my Queen. You will not be deceived, I promise." said Alister before kneeling one last time and heading out of the Cathedral of Blue. The bridge had been lowered, and the Wyvern was slowly resting on the platform below, calm and peaceful. The beast had been offered as a gift by Gwynevere's Nameless brother from a land far far away, and to this day, it protected Heide loyally. Alister passed his hand on the scales of the creature, who peacefully snored as he passed the bridge leading to the main part of the city. The lighthouse in the distance illuminated the grey skies with it's comforting, gleaming aura. You could hear the distant crackling of it's fire, even from the cliffs near the coast, and it was a sign of protection and security to the inhabitants of Heide.

After Sulyvahn wrongfully proclaimed himself Pontiff, many deities were forced to leave their native home, Anor Londo, and many stories were distorted. They are tales that Gwyn and the remains of his family relocated themselves in Lordran and built a replica of their old home, but the location of that copy was never found. Gwynevere, after her old husband went crazy and the Boreal Valley became under Sulyvahn's rule, fled the city and found refuge in the God of Flame's arms. With her was her last born, Ocelotte, who she stole from her ancient lover to travel with her, in fear that horrible things might happen to him. Alister didn't think too much of these stories and rumors, since he only cared about protecting his queen and his king.

The knight walked down some stairs and arrived into Heide's burgh, where merchants, vendors and sellers were offering trinkets for a little bit of gold. The gate leading to the plaza closed behind him, ensuring that the royal palace couldn't be accessed by peasants and normal citizens. Many heads turned around when he arrived, but most people simply continued their business. From here, the Cathedral of Blue's towers seemed gigantic and unreachable, piercing the grey clouds and touching the skies. It was after all the residence of a god. Before this day, he was only a simple soldier, but now, he was a knight of Heide, which was a prestigious title only offered to the most valiant hearts. He would fight for his city and the royal family until the end, at all costs.

He wandered a bit and finally reached the port, which connected the city to the sea. Here. thousands of boats had berthed Heide, many transporting Undead to their prisons or carrying merchandise for the Lost Bastille. Sometimes, quite rarely, boats would come with foreigners from the Far East traveling to explore the world. Few were the easterners who lived in Heide, or in Drangleic in general. They usually preferred to live in Lothric, where different cultures were more...common, or at least accepted. The sea sent torrents hitting the shore, water splashing everywhere, as well as the rain that fell down from the sky. Even the flame of the lighthouse seemed to be affected by this cold, rainy weather, before it finally extinguished itself, drowning the city in darkness. A cold wind traversed the city and frightened Alister.

Then, suddenly, the sound of a powerful horn could be heard across Heide and, one by one, gigantic boats could be seen approaching in the distance. "Sound the bell! Quick, sound the bell!" screamed Alister in terror as the Giant's fleet was getting closer and closer to the shore. He grabbed his sword and hurried the citizens to get to safety. He walked back up the stairs quickly, sweat running down his face. "Giants! It's the Giants! They're attacking the city!" he stammered as he ran up to the main gate. People were panicking, screaming like headless chickens. The Giant's boats stopped when they reached the cliffs, and the Giant Lord, with his giant sword, indicated to his archers the base of the city.

Alister got past the main gateway as the Cathedral's Wyvern got up and spread it's wings in terrors, before flying to combat to defend the city. The knight joined his companions near the main wall, where he took control of a balista and started to attack the Giants. The tall and grim figures pulled their bow's cords and their titanic arrows flew towards the city, destroying the pillars that supported the plaza. Towers were crumbling, houses were falling into the sea, it was chaos. The Giants left when there was barely nothing left of Heide, after Gwynevere and her husband had already went away by land, leaving the city in ruins. The loyal Wyvern stayed near the Cathedral ever since and has guarded the remains of his old dwelling for a long, long time. Alister lost everything that day and, now, he works as a mercenary across Drangleic, taking small jobs from whoever he can, in hopes that one day he'll be able to apologize to his Queen and to be forgiven.


	4. Chapter 3: The Forest

Chapter 3: The Snake

Her name was Eleana of the Boreal Valley, but she was more commonly known as the Snake of Irythill, a nickname fitted for an assassin. As her name suggests, she was born in the frigid tundra and lived in the mystic city, under the eye of the Gods of Anor Londo. She raised herself and, as an Undead, she had to learn to survive alone and to deal with the cruelty of this world on her own. She quickly became fond of an activity that only a few appreciate: murder. Indeed, she became a killer, and a good one at that. As a young, pale girl of Irythill, she wielded her dual blades with grace and executed her targets without mercy. She was cold-blooded, literally. When she entered her teenage years, she continued her activities and became the pupil of a sword master, who teached her battle arts and strategies to kill more efficiently. Then, she finally became an adult and had to leave her homeland as an Undead. She journeys around the world and finds peace in working for others, as long as they have a lot of money to pay her.

"The Shaded Woods..." she mumbled to herself as she climbed up a small rock to have a view on the surroundings. A grey mist covered the land and only the branches of the trees were visible through all this fog. "Perhaps I'm gonna have to be careful while going through here, hm." She added as she took out her binoculars and looked through them. Far away, she could see the keep of the forest, her next objective, where she was hoping to find Majula, the fabled town of Drangleic, known for it's small amount of inhabitants. She had been to a settlement like this before, near Lothric, but she didn't find any interest in the small, musty town, especially since all those Evangelists had arrived.

She put back her binoculars in her backpack and jumped down from the rock, immersing herself in the haze that filled the air. She was wearing a simple dark blue coat with a black cape flowing behind her, a hood to hide her face and some leather boots that climbed up to her waist, along with a hard-hide tasset (A kind of medieval skirt made for knights and warriors that covers your waist and thighs). She wore this simple outfit when traveling, mostly because it is both comfortable and efficient. Attached to her belt, inside some sheaths, are her deadly, poisoned dual-blades that she crafted when she was young. She can easily modify the liquid that covers them for another poison, making them appropriate for any situation.

She advanced between the trees, careful not to trip on any root or fallen branch, and reached a small stone platform, surrounded by pillars and covered by moss. It looked like it might have been an observatory for the forest, but the roof was broken and vines were growing all over the structure. A glimmering light attracted her attention and she approached a dead body, laying on the cold ground. A shiny item was laying on his belly and, with a steady hand, Eleana grabbed it, slowly, as if she feared that the dead would wake up. It was a skull whose pale aura reminded the Snake of her homeland. "An alluring skull. Huh, this might come in handy." she said before placing the tool in her bag and continuing her walk through the creepy woods.

It's like she could feel she wasn't alone, like she was watched and observed. She could sense eyes looking at her back, figures moving in the mist, invisible. She grabbed her swords and continued to walk in a straight line, knowing exactly where to go. Her footsteps echoed in the seemingly empty grove and, when she finally arrived at her destination, she heard steps right behind her. She quickly turned herself only to receive a punch in the face from the air. What? Who hit her? She looked everywhere, only to receive another hit, this time in the stomach. She bent herself under the pain before quickly dashing backwards. "Show yourselves, dammit!" she spoke before she suddenly saw a deformation in the air. She blocked a hit with her right sword before kicking the transparent mass and pushing it to the ground. The creature fell and Eleana pressed her knee against his torso before planting her knife in his forehead. The "thing" silently disappeared, filling the air with it's translucent, crystalline ashes and leaving a trail of blue blood on the Snake's dagger.

The woman got back up and coughed a little, still hurt by that kick to the belly. "No wonder nobody wants to come here." she said before receiving another hit, this time from a blade. Eleana fell on her waist and shouted in anger before slashing the air endlessly with her weapon, furious. "Another one of you?!" she yelled before striking the hidden warrior in the head. But, it was too late. Her injury was fatal and, after two or three sputters, she felt her humanity slip away from her, leaving her empty.

* * *

She rose back at the last bonfire she ignited, dizzy and light-headed, free of her souls. She got up on her foot, a persistent pain in her head, and she noticed she had gone back to her rotten state. Her skin was green and moldy and her eyes were white, like a dead fish. "Dammit...I should have been more careful..." she mumbled before filling back her bottle of estus. The flame altered it's form and filled slowly the flask with the bright-orange liquid, known for it's medicinal abilities. "I guess I'm gonna have to take another approach." she said, grinning.

She was back at her last camp, where she had left her tent and her empty bags around the bonfire she installed. From the hill, she had a...reasonable view of the woods, and of the surroundings. Of course, nothing could have prepared her to those freakish invisible knights that wandered the foggy forest. Now, the real question was: how would she deal with them? Her swords were mostly inefficient because of their short range so, maybe a change of arms was needed. She took out her second favorite weapon, her scythe which she bought to a merchant back in the Undead Settlement. The curved blade was sharp, pointy, and could hit enemies from a decent range. Eleana liked to have different kinds of tools, items, consumables for different kinds of situations. The strength of assassins is that they adapt to their environment and deal with their enemies efficiently. They are versatile, fast, quick, and aren't afraid to use different techniques to defeat their opponents.

She headed down the path with her new weapon in hand and entered the Shaded Woods once again, this time better equipped. The mist engulfed Eleana and she could feel the coldness of the air around her. Well, it wasn't as freezing as the Boreal Valley, but it was still chilly. She arrived to the circular platform and looked around for her souls. She saw the blazing, green ball floating atop of her bloodstain. Observant, she noticed movement near the exit of the woods and, quickly, she scythed the air in front of her, but she didn't hit nothing. "Come on, come on, I'm right here!" she said to attract attention to her. The wind blew and the leaves sitting on the ground flew in the air, only to stick to a transparent figure who was running in her direction. Using this as an advantage, the Snake rushed forward and slashed the man, who rolled under the blade and made the lady trip.

She quickly got back up and spun the weapon around her to push enemies out of her way, before severing the warrior's head. The knight stopped mid-attack and fell to the ground, dead, before disappearing like his friend did. Eleana didn't waste one minute and ran to her souls. At her sight, the little orb exploded into small, white sparks that were absorbed by the assassin, giving her some sort of comfort. "Oh, it was definitely worth it to get you little guys back" she said, exhausted, before traversing the archway and entering a circular dome, overgrown by nature. She walked down some stairs and sat down near a broken stone statue that resembled a woman. She leaned against the sculpture and relaxed to get her energy back. Her journey had only just begun.

* * *

 _Tell me what you think of this chapter! Now that I've introduced my characters, chapters will start to be much more longer and developed, I just wanted to get the basics out of the way._


	5. Chapter 4: Majula

_Sorry for not posting for a while (3 months!), I was quite busy! But I'm picking this story back up again in the hopes that I might finish it :) I read some of the reviews and I've decided to include the three points of views in one, big chapter. Soon, the characters will meet. Hope you like this one!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Majula

Gregory

Zanya had jumped down the balcony only to land her sword into the monster's neck, blood splashing on her. Gregory, both afraid and mesmerized, stood up there like a stump. "Come and fight, you idiot!" yelled Zanya as she quickly got down from the demon, her blade covered in red. The creature yelled and started swinging its giant hammer around, trying to hit the woman. "I...I can't move!" replied Gregory and, technically, he wasn't lying. His terror had froze his body and he wasn't able to react. But, if he couldn't move, something would make him. The giant beast swung its weapon and it hit the balcony. The floor under Gregory cracked and suddenly broke, making him fall on the floor below. He quickly got back up on his feet, his heart pounding in his chest, and he avoided a hit from the demon. "Fight, or you'll die!" The Undead listened and obeyed, not only for Zanya but for him. After all, she was right: if he stayed there, he would die! He grabbed his sword and prepared for combat.

The Asylum demon, furious, slammed its mace near Zanya, but she was quicker. She jabbed him in the wrist while Gregory, animated by a new energy, slashed the beast where he could. The monster seemed panicked and took a step back. "Careful!" Zanya said but the Undead didn't realize at first what she was warning him about. The demon then flew up into the airs and plunged on the two heroes. When he landed, he created a shock that made the ground tremble enough to destabilize his opponents. "Dammit! Come on, we need to kill him!" cried the warrior woman as she rose up again and charged on the monster. She twirled her sword and slashed the beast's side, only to add to the chaos. For Gregory, it was the first time he fought in a real battle where the odds were against him. This was the first time he felt truly in danger.

And he was right to think so.

The demon rose its foot and crashed it, leaving barely a second for Zanya to escape the hit. She avoided it, luckily, only to feel the ground crack beneath her feet. The tiled floor was starting to tremble and, suddenly, it had disappeared. "Hold on to something!" she yelled as she fell into the newly formed pit and the Undead jumped quickly enough to land on solid floor, inches away from the gap. "Zanya!" he yelled with a hoarse voice. Wind blew along his back and the man felt cold, very cold. He heard a scream and approached the hole, petrified. Below the yard was another room, a huge room. Gregory recognized these torches, these bars. Yes...it was in this room that the guardian of the prisoners, the Stray Demon, resided.

A roar resonated in Gregory's ears and he wished he hadn't heard that. The sound, so profound and deep, seemed to come from the depths of the world. But, then, another cry came to him: "Gregory! Help!" It was Zanya. She was hurt, and clearly in trouble. But, what could he do? He looked at his fragile sword and his rotten corpse and he shivered. Was this what he had become? Was this his life now? Zanya left out another scream, and the Undead knew what he had to do. He stood on the edge and looked down into the room. A fight had begun and the two monsters were trying to kill the warrior girl.

He had to save her.

"I'm...I'm coming!" he yelled as he jumped down only to land between the wings of the Asylum Demon, ripping the back of the monster as he progressed towards the ground. He touched the floor only to avoid a hit from the Stray beast whose mace passed an inch over the man's head. "Zanya, I'm here!" "I know! Thanks for coming to my help!" she quickly replied as she dashed towards the duet of demons. The Stray Demon was way stronger than his comrade so, together, they were mighty opponents. Gregory looked towards the woman and a strange feeling got control of him. A feeling he had never sensed before. His adrenaline was rising. Ah. He knew what it was. It was the calling of his kind, the calling of the Dead. The call for battle. Never had he felt such a strong sense of purpose. Never had he been so delighted, yet horrified. If someone had told him a year ago that he would see a good side to being Undead, he would have laughed at the crazy fool. But, now, he would have agreed.

* * *

Alister

Life as a mercenary wasn't always easy. After the destruction of Heide, he had taken small jobs there and there. His queen, Gwynevere, and his king, Flann, were nowhere to be found after the destruction of the city. Some survivors of the massacre pretended that they had seen the royal couple near Irythill, and other said they were spotted in Lordran, but none of these claims had solid proof. There was, after all, a supposed copy of Anor Londo that was built in the latter region, but these were only suspicions. Ornstein the Dragonslayer himself had disappeared, leaving only magical copies of himself behind. Sorcerers were always close to these apparitions of the renowned knight. But, alas, Alister had nothing left.

But Majula, this small little town for the lost, was a beacon of hope for him. He had heard about it from one of his older clients who said that he would find what he seeks there. "Purpose is found by the soul and the heart, not by the mind. And Majula acts as a landmark for such stray souls as yours." he had said. He was a wise man, and he paid a lot. Alister wondered what had happened to him. Was he dead? Was he alive? Or was he rotting, like the rest of the world around him? But, whatever state he was in now, the knight knew he had led him onto a right path. A path that would perhaps give him...a goal, or better, revenge.

The giants had destroyed every bit of Drangleic they could step on. Castles, keeps, villages. Allied with the Pontiff, their leaders, Yhorm the Giant and his brother came from the sea and stormed the shore before heading for the core. Yhorm had returned to the Boreal Valley but Corho had died during the first victory of the resistance. Alister grinned. He wished he would have been there to see the giant corpse fall down from the wall. Sadly, the town quickly ran out of supplies and food and the majority of the population became mindless Undead.

Alister walked slowly down the path. He looked through his binoculars and noticed a monument on the coast. There. There it was. Majula. A man was sitting atop a set of stairs leading to the pillar and, near a cliff, there was a woman. Everything seemed so...static, like time had froze. The skies were grey and a storm could be seen hovering over the sea far from the shore. The knight smiled. Whatever the weather, nothing could have stopped him from being this happy. He had found it! He rushed down the path, his face illuminated with delight. The grass bent under the wind and the sky seemed like it was about to burst into tears at any moment, but Alister didn't care. "My lady, my lady!" he screamed.

The woman, stayed there, silent, her eyes staring at the horizon.

"My lady, are you alright?" he said as he approached her. She seemed so distant, like her mind had wandered far over the mountains and the towers. "I'm...an explorer," he lied,"and I've wanted to give you my greetings!" said the knight. She then turned around, slowly, to meet the eyes of the knight. She was astonishing. He didn't have high standards when it came to appearance, but Alister found her red hair, her bright green eyes, her pale white skin to be quite beautiful. The kind of beautiful you don't meet often. The noble kind.

"Salutations, then." she said.

Her tone was calm, chilling. Had she spoke a little more, he would have gone dizzy. "This is Majula, right?" "It is." The man smiled before realizing how rude and stupid he had been. He must have looked like a crazy fool! "My excuses," he said as he took off his gloves, "my name is Alister. I should have started with that." She seemed reluctant to speak, like his manners and speech were not something that she was used to. "Nice to meet you, Alister. My name is Shanalotte."

* * *

Eleana

"Just die already!" yelled the Snake of Irythill as she desperately tried to get rid of a grotesque goblin that was trying to hit her with its mace. The monster was beige with a green tint and had brown crusts all over the body, along with a hanging belly. The woman slashed the creature in the throat with one of her blades an got up, disgusted. She had killed many targets in her life, but none were as sickening as these beasts. A poison spread around the body of the goblin and its throat left out a last and desperate rattle. Well, of course it had to die horribly. Eleana looked away from the rotting corpse and pondered on where to go. She had wandered off the path for a second and had gotten lost. She had encountered at least five of these monsters on the way and she hated it every time. They were repugnant and she wondered how on earth so many of them got here. Drangleic was supposed to be a land free of monsters, or at least it was before the war with the giants.

She slid down a slope and arrived on a path. White roots interweaved together on the ground, forming a floor of branches. Eleana was careful not to make a bad step and continued carefully, still cleaning the blood from her weapon. She saw a structure up ahead, a sort of grand tower. At the front was a wooden gate, closed. There was no way she would lift that. "Dammit. This is definitely the path I need to take, but this bloody gate is stopping me." she mumbled to herself. She got rid of her leather gloves and crouched, but, even if she forced, the door only rose a few inches. "Open!" she said. "Ugh, well then. I'll find another way around you." She got back up, her hands covered in dirt. She kicked the barrier for good measure and looked around.

But, suddenly, when she thought everything was over, a banging could be heard from behind the gate. Eleana put her ear against the wood and listened only to suddenly be pushed back. The door exploded into bits and one of the goblins came running out of the building, enraged. "Not one of you!" she whined as she grabbed her dual blades and prepared for a duel. But, seconds after that, other goblins came to join their friend and, in the blink of an eye, six monstrosities were there to greet the Snake. "When I thought things couldn't get worse, they do." She jumped backwards, slightly scared of all these opponents, and pondered on the situation. She couldn't fight them all, could she? Well, she still had her three flasks of estus and she had taken out stronger foes in the past. "Alright then. Come." The monsters then rushed onto her and she jumped onto the hair before falling onto one with a kick. She twirled and plunged her swords deep in the bodies of two goblins before pushing them back. "Arm's length, ladies." She punched one in the face and they all fell like domino.

She ran past them and entered the building, her cape soaked in goblin blood. She got down the stairs as some of the monsters got back up behind her, quicker than Eleana thought they were. She passed another gate and rapidly pressed the switch while she passed to close it behind her. The door slammed shut and she was safe again. "By the Gods..." she mumbled as she bent over, hands on the knees, tired. They were stronger then they looked, these beasts. But, finally, she had made it. She had reached Majula. She could see from where she was the grey skies and the hint of sunset. She smiled. "If this wasn't worth it." she said as rain started falling from the skies, soaking her.

"Of course: rain. Things always get worse." she whined as she got outside.


	6. Chapter 5: Stormy Night

_Characters finally meet! YAY! Well, not all of them, but some do. I've started putting two character names at the marker so it makes more sense. So, now, if two characters are in the same place, they won't have different sections written for them, it will all be bundled into one huge pack of goodness! Hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to make them longer and longer as I go along._

* * *

Chapter 5: Stormy Night

Gregory / Zanya

He yells as the blast throws him at the other end of the room. The red wind blows over him and his ears ring as if a bomb just exploded. Through his blurry eyes, he tries to see what is happening. He sees...he sees Zanya fighting, trying to manage the two monsters. Her mouth opens to speak but he doesn't hear anything. What...happened? He gets up clumsily and tries to get his senses back. Ugh. It was that damn Stray Demon, it used magic to create a blast of power that pushed him out of his way. His vision clears up and he quickly takes out of his estus flasks. Maybe this will help him. He opens the bottle and drinks rapidly while still enjoying the fresh sensation that engulfs his body. He feels reinvigorated. But, no time to waste on that. He advances towards the battle, sword in hand.

The Asylum Demon notices him and swings its hammer in his direction. The beast is crippled and is nearing his end. Its blood is dripping on the floor and it is becoming more and more pale. Gregory has no trouble rolling under his attack and slashing its feet. The monster roars and falls on the ground, close enough to the Undead that he can jump and stab the demon in the eye. With its free hand, the demon tries to grab him but Gregory resists. "Zanya!" He yells but it's too late. The beast grasps him firmly and slams his body on the floor. He can almost feel his rotten bones cracking under the pressure. Luckily, this was the monster's last attack, because it then falls on the ground beside Gregory, dead.

From the bars near the ceiling of the room, Undead are watching.

Suddenly, the body of the Asylum demon disappears and an aura glows around Gregory. White orbs fly into the air and towards him, only to pierce his soul as if he was blessed by the Gods themselves. A black orb then forms in his hand and swirls around it. Zanya stops fighting for a second to look at him and she smiles. "Your first Humanity. You must be happy!" she yells before avoiding a slam from the Stray demon. "My...first what?" Gregory questions with full knowledge that she won't reply now. He tries to forget his confusion, even though his excitement is palpable, and the man joins the warrior. "This beast won't die!" she screams as she spins her blade. "Can't we leave him?" asks the Undead. "He has the keys we need to get out, we have no choice but to kill him!" she yells. "And, after all, don't you want another Humanity?" She jumps backwards in a flip to avoid the mace of the Stray Demon before climbing onto the weapon and bouncing onto the head of the monster. The beast roars. Zanya's sword lodges itself into the creature's head and it falls on the floor.

Silence.

The monster's corpse explodes into white light and another swarm of these orbs gravitate into the air before going to Zanya, the demon slayer. Gregory is impressed. Not only did his companion defeat a demon mostly by herself, but she helped slay two of them. "There, you need it more than me." she says as she throws a humanity to him. He grabs it with his feeble hands before looking up. "What is it?" His blue, pale eyes eager for answers. "A humanity. I just told you! If you crush it, you will regain your human form and gain strength. It is a gift from the Gods." She smiles. Gregory looks at the black mass that resides into his hand and he follows the woman's advice.

He crushes it.

Suddenly, he feels a warmth surround him. A warmth greater than all the estus and souls combined. Indeed, it _was_ a gift from the Gods. He felt his bones gain back their muscle, skin cover his rotten carcass. He felt alive again. But, all Zanya could do was laugh. "Th...thank you. Truly. I owe you." "No you don't, Gregory. I owe you. You've helped me slay these two beasts and at least you haven't died. Don't you remember? I had bet three of my estus flasks on you and you were worth it. Now, let's get moving." she said. Gregory felt truly honored but, more importantly, proud. For 15 years, he had laid in a cell, waiting for death to finally conquer him, but in one day, he had gained back the only thing he thought was no more accessible: his life. Perhaps this was really the Gods giving him a second chance. He felt like...like he didn't like them before he became Undead. His past was unclear, but at least he knew that. "What do I look like?" he asked the woman. "Hm, let's see. How would I describe you. Well, you have brown hair and blue eyes. Overall, you're a pretty noble looking person." "Thank you." Somehow, Gregory didn't believe her, but he kept silent.

"There. It's this door." Zanya said after they had walked for a bit. "But...there is no door, Zanya. It's a wall." replied Gregory as he looked around. "Look closer." she said. On the wall, there was a torch holder made of iron and, if you had eagle eyes, you could have spotted a keyhole fitted specifically for the key Zanya had in hand. "See?" "Yes. I do see it." "Good." She slid the piece of metal into the gap and turned the key, revealing a secret passage. "Impressive, I must say. But...how did you know?" asked Gregory. "I've got contacts. Let's go. We've got no time to waste." "Why do you say that?" asked the Undead nervously.

"Let's just say the demons aren't the only ones watching over this part of the prison." she replied.

To add to the tension, footsteps could be heard across the corridor they just came from. "What do you mean...who else is out there?" asked the man. "Ugh, stop with your questions. Do you want to die or not? Well then, follow me." she spoke as she rushed down a set of tight stairs. A cold wind was traveling through the staircase, bringing with it the sound of rain. The footsteps seemed to follow them. "Faster!" Zanya said. "This is a magical passage that can bring us miles away from the asylum. Many of them can be found throughout the world, but this one is a secret from most of the Undead." she said sharply as they descended even further. Gregory was starting to get dizzy after all that running but the fear of the foe following them made him forget his pain. "You mean it's a...portal?" "Well, it's more of an illusion. Are you tired yet? That's because you just ran across the seas." she said as they arrived on a floor. "From Lordran...to Drangleic, to be exact."

A thunderbolt could be heard throughout the room, but no trace of our pursuer. And, Zanya was right. Gregory was quite tired. "You...you keep too much answers...away from me...and create too many questions." Zanya, panting, glanced at him. "You're right. But...now is not the time to explain. Don't worry, you'll get them...someday." "Where are we now?" asked Gregory. "All the Undead prisons across the seas are connected. We went from the Undead Asylum to a place called the _Lost Bastille_." "You mean...we really walked that far?!" "Of course we did. But it was worth it. Magical passages like the one we took are not known to everyone."

But, suddenly, Gregory felt something on his neck. A sharp, rough breath, flowing on his shoulders. "Careful!" Zanya screamed as she jumped back with him. A dark sword slashed the air and, suddenly, the room felt very cold. "A Black Knight..." exhaled the woman in terror. Never had she seemed so scared of an opponent. The knight, dressed in his coal-colored armor, stood at the last step of the staircase they had walked down. He looked like a character ripped from a nightmarish portrait. "What is he doing here?" yelled Gregory. "They were sent by the great lord of Anor Londo, Gwyn..." she said as she pulled him to her. "We need to leave, now!" The man didn't bother contradicting her, why would he? They both ran to the other end of the room while the storm outside was trying to get in by the thin windows.

The knight followed.

Contrarily to the duo, he wasn't tired by the walk at all. He seemed to work at full steam and ready to cut through every opponent he saw. He started running, his metal boots echoing across the chamber. At the other end was an elevator made of iron, held up by chains. "Quick!" They were running as fast as they could and, when they finally reached the elevator, they almost jumped into it. The knight had reached them, however, and he was ready to attack. Cornered into the cage, Gregory and Zanya felt like animals. "Down!" the woman yelled as she pressed the button. And, just when they thought they were finished, the Black Knight slid like a snake into the elevator as it lowered into the floor. Zanya pushed him back but he replied by jabbing his sword next to her ear, barely missing her.

"By the Gods..." mumbled Gregory as lightning pierced the skies. This elevator descent would be rockier than he thought.

* * *

Eleana / Alister

The air smelled very different from Irythill. It smelled like fire, like ash, and the wind brought with itself flavors from the sea and salt. Majula was very different than Eleana expected. Well, not that different, but she at least thought there would be a place to rest other than this bonfire. The rain didn't quite help to relax. At least she had other people to keep her company. A man, named Maughlin, had decided to offer her and the others refuge inside his house for the night. Under the light of the fireplace, at least she had something to keep her warm. The stone floor wasn't that comfortable, but at that point, she couldn't care less.

There was this other man, Alister. He said he was an explorer, but Eleana knew he was lying. He didn't seem to notice that, however. He had came the same day as her, searching "for a purpose". The Snake didn't know what to think of him. He seemed rather nice and joyful but, sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking, a glimpse of darkness flew through him.

"So, where are you from, Maughlin?" asked the explorer.

"I come from Volgen. It's quite a nice place, but the business there w...wasn't the most profitable." he replied. "Why is that?" "Well, to do good business there you...you need to have good funding. A "nobody" can't run a shop and, sadly...I was a "nobody"." Alister nodded his head, silent. Since he had arrived, he had met quite a few people, more than he expected. There was that Eleana girl who spoke only a few words, but she appeared to be respectable. He never thought much of Undead like her, probably because there was mostly nothing to talk about. Apparently, she came from Irythill. Alister had never been to such a place. He wondered what it looked like, or if a mercenary like him could get a good job running there. "Do you have family there?" asked the Snake. "I did have a sister...but I believe she died." replied Maughlin. "I never attached a significant importance to relatives. People are people, there are some you like and some you don't like."

"And what about that woman, Shanalotte? What is she doing here?" asked Eleana. The woman that she was talking about had stayed outside, in the freezing cold, to watch over the sea, and the man on the stairs was currently sleeping in the same room as them. "Shanalotte? Well, she is just...there. She has...great knowledge about the world. Some call her the Emerald Herald." "The Emerald Herald..." mumbled Alister like he was savoring the sound of it. "Why does she call herself that?" asked Eleana. "Well, you'll have to ask her, not me. I just recently arrived, I haven't...really got time to socialize." Well then, this just meant Alister had another reason to talk to the woman. Maybe she would give him the purpose he was searching for or some information about his queen and king. It was worth a try at least. When the rain would have settled, he would go to her.

"But, now, what is up with this town? Why are there only three inhabitants?" asked the woman. "You see, Majula was once a...domain for the exiles of Drangleic. Nobody respectable came here," answered Maughlin,"but times have changed since the arrival of the giants. We live here in the hopes that we might rebuild the past world." Alister smiled at that. After the destruction of Heide, he had seen countless city fall to ruin and castles get destroyed under the foot of the giant Lord Yhorm and his brother Corho. This Maughlin was following a foolish hope. But, alas, so did he.

A thunder bold fell down on the earth.

"I see you guys are well equipped. Armor and all that. But...m...might I suggest some of my wares?" asked Maughlin shyly. He opened a bag and scattered clumsily his articles. "Why would we need all that?" demanded Alister, only for Eleana to reply: "Trust me, you'll need it if you want to get anywhere around here." "This woman is right. There: an...an iron parma, fitted for an explorer like you."

Alister laughed.

"How much is it?" he asked. "Well, it is 40 coins or, if you have any to spare, 1,200 souls." replied Maughlin with a joyful smile. "You accept soul currency?" asked Eleana. "I do. Souls are worth a lot more if you know where to sell them. Undead like you a...are desperate to find some..." "We are." replied the Snake sharply before taking a look at some hard leather boots. "I'll take this shield." Alister said as he handed the money to the merchant. "Good, very good. Th...thank you for y...your purchase." Maughlin looked at the coins like a wolf looks at a bone. Undead were maybe desperate for souls, Eleana thought, but humans were even more eager for gold.

"Look, the storm is calming itself." said Eleana as she pointed the open door, from which you could see the horizon lighting up. "Seems like we made it through." replied Alister. Outside, the Emerald Herald stood strong and proud, as if she hadn't just stayed under rain and thunder for a night. Her clothes didn't even look that wet. "She's a tough one." said Alister with a smile. He walked out of the house and went to speak to her. She was distant, once again, but her eyes glowed with a new flame. "Dear, shall you not worry about me," she said, "the rain never bothered me. Far from this land came good news, and I can only be happy." "What good news?" asked Alister and the woman smiled slightly. "You'll hear about them sooner than you believe, my explorer..."

* * *

-?-

The circular room was bathed in darkness and only the light of one candle resisted. A figure was standing there, dressed in black and wearing a silver crown that covered her eyes. Three other shadows, similar with only a few exceptions, stood next to her. "The flame is dying, swinging on the edge of existence. The Undead shall rise to relight it and bring the lords to their thrones. For the darkness shall not prevail."

The group dispersed, leaving the shrine silent. This was the beginning of a new era. And from the the ruined tower of this shrine, a bell rang, resonating across the earth and seas.


End file.
